My Story
by RaraZurie
Summary: Pernikahan harus didasari rasa jujur dan kepercayaan. Dan kebahagaian harus dibangun oleh cinta dan sayang. Kisah singkat keluarga Naruto dan Hinata. Pernikahan manis yang berbalut romansa japan. salam RaraZurie
1. chapter 1

Pernikahan harus didalam rasa jujur dan kepercayaan. Dan kebahagian haruslah dibangun dengan rasa cinta dan sayang. Itulah kisahku.

Jika bunga sakura bermekar hanya saat musim semi, jika maple gugur disaat gugur memekak, atau jika mawar itu berduri, aku tak akan mau menjadi mereka.

Aku tak mau cintaku sebatas bunga sakura. Tak mau cintaku gugur walau seindah maple. Tak sudi jika cintaku berduri. Karena aku bisa lebih dari mereka. Percayalah kau...

Namikaze Naruto.

Aku memejamkan mata perlahan, menikmati angin musim panas yang menampar pipiku. Rasanya mengingatkanku pada kisah ku. Sepersekian detik antara aku dan dirinya.

"Sedang apa?"

Kulengkungkan senyum tipis, menahan diri agar tak berbalik dan memeluknya.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa? Apa kau tak bisa menjawab suamimu ini?"

Ia mulai lagi.

Aku membalikkan badan, melempar senyum kecilku yang katanya amat manis bagaikan gula-gula. "Aku sedang melihat kebahagianku."

Ia memicingkan matanya, "Dengan mata terpejam begitu?"

Aku terkekeh.

Kembali menatap danau buatan yang sengaja dibuat di depan rumah kecil kami. Pernikahan ini baru berjalan setahun, dengan penderitaan yang berjalan bak seabad.

Naruto mendekatiku, meletakkan tanganya pada bahuku. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Ikut menikmati betapa sejuknya musim panas kali ini.

"Aku tak perlu mata untuk melihat kebahagianku."

Ia menunduk melihat bagaimana bibir yang selalu ia ecap sedang berbicara.

Aku meliriknya malu-malu, "Karena kebahagianku ada padamu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkikik. Tangannya mengacak poniku yang mulai menutupi mata. "Dengan cara apa aku bisa menjadi kebahagianmu, Hinata?"

"Dengan cinta."

Alisnya terangkat, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Pipiku bersemu, merasakan jika angin musim panas semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan Naruto beralih menarik tengkukku. Menciumnya pelan. Penuh sarat rasa cintanya.

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Hinata?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, setelah ciuman tadi yang banyak mengambil oksigenku. "Apa?"

"Jika rasanya aku bukan lagi mencintaimu. Tapi, aku mulai tergila-gila padamu."

Aku tertawa.

Naruto selalu beranggapan jika tawaku halus seperti beledu. Bibirku merah pualam, mataku yang katanya selalu menggodanya. Ia saja yang mesum.

"Astaga! Aku mulai takut padamu, Naruto-kun." ujarku menggoda.

Ia mengusap pipi yang turun hingga dada kiriku. Menekannya, merasakan jika jantungku berdetak lebih cepat bahkan hanya karena senyumannya. Naruto kembali mengurai senyum.

"Jika kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu, lalu aku bagaimana?"

Alisku tertaut, "Loh? Bukannya aku kebahagianmu?"

"Kata siapa? Siapa juga kau bisa jadi kebahagianku?"

Mataku melotot padanya yang malah tergelak keras.

"Kau mau tahu kebahagianku?" ia mendekati telingaku, mengendusnya pelan membuatku bergidik membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku mau _baby, Sayang._ "

Pipiku memanas.

Tanpa butuh jawaban, ia menggendongku menuju tempat yang selalu jadi saksi bisu percintaan kami.

"Naruto-kun! Turunkan aku!! Sekarang!"

"Benarkah? Nanti saat kita sudah sampai kasur, Sayang."

"NARUTO!"

 **Fin..** Jadi ini namanya drabble, dan gak lebih dari 2k kata. Jadi jangan heran kalau setiap chapter itu pendek. Karena ini ibarat kumpulan oneshoot.

Selamat membaca cerita pertamaku!


	2. My Story—Naruto Side

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bisakah kau rasakan itu? —Naruto

Perjalanan memang kadang tak mudah. Banyak halangan yang membuatku mudah menyerah. Tapi, jika dunia terbalik sekalipun, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Hinata.

Menikah dengannya adalah suatu keberuntungan. Bagaimana tidak?

Hinata gadis tercantik di kampus waktu itu, mengambil jurusan kedokteran, dengan perangainya yang manis. Pipinya yang selalu merona, matanya yang berkedip manja, senyum yang menawan mata memandang, dan...ia istriku.

Oh, aku harus bangga mendapatkannya. Tidak mudah menjatuhkan hati seorang dokter muda itu. Selain cuek akan perhatian lelaki, Hinata amat menjujung tinggi prinsip menikah. Sedangkan aku, waktu itu hanya seorang pengusaha roti biasa.

Belum ada keberanian melamarnya, jika saja ia tak datang dan menawariku menjadi suaminya.

Setelahnya, Hinata melepas pekerjaannya di rumah sakit besar, dan memilih membuka klinik sederhana di dekat toko rotiku. Alasanya supaya mudah mengurusku, dan ia ingin fokus mendapatkan anak.

Hehe..Hinata tak pernah menolak jika aku menawarinya 'bermain' sebelum malam berdentang keras. Karena ia juga ingin mendapatkan anak, dan aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" cetusnya, mengibaskan handuk pada surai hitamnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, memuaskan mataku melihat betapa manisnya istriku ini.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasa? Atau semua juga merasakannya?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, kembali menyisir pelan rambut panjangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau kian hari semakin cantik."

Pipinya merona.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto-kun."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang terduduk manis di depan meja rias. Mengambil alih sisir yang tengah ia pegang, dan mulai menyisir rambutnya perlahan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman mautnya.

"Aku tak pernah menggodamu, Hinata. Itu kenyataanya. Jika kau semakin cantik."

"Masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dari aku, Naruto-kun."

Aku menantangnya, "Oh ya, siapa saja?"

Aku yakin ia akan menjawab nama-nama sahabatnya.

"Sakura, Ino, Tsuna, Yui."

"Benarkah mereka cantik? Ah...seharusnya aku menikahi mereka." ujarku dengan mendesah kecewa.

"Yak!" pekiknya memukul tanganku yang memeluknya.

Setelah adegan menyisir tadi, aku sengaja mengodanya dengan sedikit pelukan posesive. Kini dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah menahan luapan marahannya.

Aku tertawa, "Kau pikir aku menikahimu karena kau cantik?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Jika iya, bukankah Sakura lebih cantij darimu? Bahkan dia pintar memanah. Lalu, kenapa tidak Ino? Dia cantik, bagus pula badannya. Tsuna sahabat kuliahmu juga menawan. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya kecil, dia juga cantik.Yui harus aku akui cukup menarik. Walau ia lebih pendek darimu, tapi ia amat pas untuk dipeluk. Mungil yang menggemaskan."

Hinata melepaskan paksa pelukannya, berbalik menuju balkon kamar kami. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengan mereka!"

Betul, kan?

Aku terkekeh, menggapai bahunya. Membawanya dalam rangkulanku. Mencium aroma mint dari rambutnya, masih menggantungkan kalimatku tadi.

"Kenapa kau harus menangis?"

Ia membisu. Tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat lengkungan itu melebar.

"Mereka memang cantik. Tapi, apa mereka mau menerimaku seperti dirimu, Hinata?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangku dari balik bulu matanya.

"Belum tentu juga mereka mau melepaskan jabatan tingginya hanya untuk hidup berdua denganku. Tapi, kau? Mungkin kau akan kalah cantik dengan Kate Middleton, atau Lady Diana. Karena kecantikan itu akan pudar, tapi jika kau mencintaiku karena sisi hatimu, maka itu akan terus selamanya.

"Kau itu cantik, Hinata. Kecantikanmu lain dari wanita luar. Karena kau memandang dunia dengan kedua matamu. Dan menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu, bukan hatimu. Itulah kau. Kau itu unik. Tak perlu berdandan berlebihan, kau cukup tersenyum..begitu..sudah mampu melelehkan hatiku."

Pipinya kembali merona, dan itu menjadi kesempatanku mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Aish..kau memang pandai menggombal, ya."

"Dan kau suka, bukan?"

Ia memukul dadaku. Lalu melemparkan senyuman mautnya. Aku yakin aku tak dapat menahan lagi.

Kau tahu kan maksudku?

 **Fin...**

Saya kembali lagi..makasih yang udah review, kata-kata kalian amat membantuku.


	3. 3 Hangat

Naruto senang hujan. Karena hujan, ia bisa duduk manis dirumah. Tanpa harus buru-buru ke kantor. Ia bisa merasakan coklat panas sang istri, ah..jangan lupakan pelukannya juga.

Naruto suka sekali bermanja-manja dengan sang istri. Duduk dipelukkannya, atau saling berkecup mesra. Apapun itu, jika datangnya dari sang istri akan Naruto sukai. Terlebih saat sang istri merajuk, seperti saat ini.

Wajahnya merah padam, tak lupa gumaman kasar dari bibir ranumnya. Ih...gemas rasanya Naruto. Ingin-hehe, aku rasa yang ini tak perlu diteruskan.

"Aih..kenapa juga harus hujan? Kan bungaku bisa rusak." Hinata benar-benar benci hujan saat ini.

Naruto menyeruput coklat panas, selagi ekor matanya mengikuti langkah tergesa-tergesa sang istri. Hinata mendesah kecewa, dirasa hujan tak mungkin reda dengan waktu yang cepat.

"Aish!"

"Daripada mendumal disana mengharapkan hal hampa, lebih baik duduk disini. Hangat." rayu Naruto. Walau tanpa menoleh, dapat ia rasakan jika pipi sang suami tertarik kebelakang.

Hinata mendengus. "Aku merasakan hawa rayuan basi disini."

Terdengar tawa dari bibir manis sang pemuda. Membuat Hinata semakin melipat wajahnya.

"Aigoo..kejam sekali ucapanmu, Istriku. Duduklah. Apa kau tidak lelah berdiri disana? Hanya memandang air turun dari langit." Naruto menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Hinata sebenarnya malas untuk mengakui ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia lelah. Ia juga bosan hanya berdiri didekat jendela. Dengan segan, ia hampiri sang suami yang asik menatap acara pagi ini. Entah kenapa jantungnya serasa bertalu-talu jika bersama sang suami. Sejak hari itu, dimana ia jadi milik Naruto seorang. Ia rasa ada yang tak beres dengan jantungnya.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup? Duduklah dengan santai."

Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan sang suami. Bagaimana caranya pemuda itu tahu?

Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, selagi matanya menikmati tontonan manis di benda berlayar 34 inchi tersebut. Berbanding Naruto, ia begitu menyukai segala hal dari hujan, dan dari istrinya. Seperti ini.

Naruto segera merangkul sang gadis, membuat gadis itu melotot padanya. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Hinata mendesah tertahan. Astaga! Jantungnya semakin tak bisa diajak bekerja sama!

Naruto usap lengan atas Hinata. Matanya masih fokus pada layar dihadapannya. Sedangkan, si gadis bersusah payah menahan hasratnya. Ingat ia masih dalan keadaan merajuk.

"Kau tak berangkat kerja, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak. Diluar hujan."

Hinata mendelik terkejut, "Hanya karena hujan kau membolos? Ya Tuhan!"

Naruto berdecak. Aih..istrinya merusak suasana. "Iya. Kenapa? Diluar dingin, Hime-chan. Aku kan tak kuat dingin, kau sendiri tahu itu."

Kali ini dengusan yang keluar dari Hinata. "Pembual!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Pembual. Kenapa? Memang benar. Kau itu kuat. Sejak kapan juga kau tak tahan dingin? Setahuku kau bahkan senang tidur telanjang. Itu berarti kau tahan dingin. Bodoh."

Naruto melototkan matanya. Apa ia baru saja di panggil bodoh oleh istrinya sendiri? Ia tak terima.

"Hime-chan!" gadis itu balas menantang Naruto. Membuat lengkungan tajam terpeta disudut bibirnya. "Kau harus dapat hukuman dariku."

"Kenapa juga aku harus dihukum? Memangnya apa salahku?" serunya tak terima.

"Kau sudah mengataiku bodoh, dan lagi aku kedinginan, Sayang." Hinata memundurkan duduknya, menatap was-was sang suami. "Kenapa juga kau pakai baju seksi ini, Hime-chan? Mau menggodaku?"

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya yang salah mengambil baju tadi. Awalnya ia biasa saja, tapi saat ia tahu Naruto tidak bekerja, ia menyesal.

Segera saja pemuda itu raup bibir ranum sang istri. Memeluk pinggang Hinata, hingga si gadis terlentang diatas sofa. Naruto semakin semangat melihat kepasrahan sang istri.

Ia angkat tubuh itu membawanya kedalam surga mereka. Dan Naruto dapat kehangat yang ia cari.

 _Naruto senang hujan. Karena hujan, ia dapat kehangatan dari sang istri._

Fin.

cerita ini remake dari ceritaku berjudul "Cho Family—Hangat" dengan cast berbeda, sudah lengkap di wattpad.

Salam RaraZurie


	4. 4 Jacket

Musim gugur mulai menampaikan dirinya. Dimulai dari pohon yang menguning, jalan yang penuh daun, dan angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa kulit. Hinata-suka musim gugur.

Itulah, jiwanya. Jiwa terpendam si gadis dengan senyum paling menawan. Menurut siapa? Tentu saja orang yang kini mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan apa, tapi musim gugur baru saja tiba. Hujan bahkan sudah menjajah sewaktu musim panas. Mulai ada yang aneh dengan bumi ini, perubahan cuaca sedang tak menentu.

Dan yang jadi masalah adalah-gadis kecil itu enggan memakai mantel ataukah jacket, setidaknya.

Hinata asik menghambur-hamburkan daun dengan lengkungan yang menggoda Naruto. Tapi, kekeras kepalaannya membuat Naruto hampir menyerah.

"Hime-chan, pakai jacketmu dulu, Sayang."

"Tak mau." tolaknya halus.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Apalah yang harus ia lakukan pada sang istri?

Tak elak jika musim gugur kali ini nampak lebih indah dari biasanya. Entahlah hanya ia yang merasa atau yang lain pun juga. Aku rasa Naruto merasa ini berbeda karena ia kini berstatus menikah. Hehe..

Hinata kian tergelak saat daun itu jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ia begitu cinta musim gugur, karena musim gugur semuanya nampak jelas. Kalau nyatanya pohonpun akan menua, seperti ia dan sang suami. Akan menua tapi bersama.

Suami. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan merasakan hawa mendidih dari ubun-ubun sang suami. Ia rasa ia akan dapat hukuman.

"Sayang.."

Pemuda itu balas datar padanya. Hinata mengulum senyum manis seperti biasa. Senyuman yang meluluhkan hati keras Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Kau tahu ini musim apa' kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Sang suami sedang marah. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak pakai jacketmu, Hinata? Merasa kuat?" Naruto menatapnya tajam, seolah ia sekumpulan debu dimata sang pemuda.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun."

"Ah..aku lelah bicara denganmu, Namikaze Hinata. Kau keras kepala!"

Si gadis tersentak. Jika sang suami sudah menyebut namanya lengkap, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Naruto marah besar padanya. Lagipula ia hanya tak menggunakan jacket, bukan telanjang.

"Naruto-kun, kau ini kenapa? Tak baik bicara kasar pada istrimu." sentaknya.

Naruto mendecih. Ia diam tanpa niat membalas sang istri. Hinata kembali mengulum senyum teduh.

"Sayang, kau tahu kalau musim gugur itu, musim yang paling indah."

"Hm"

Hinata terkikik dalam hati. "Pohon begitu rela dirinya berpisah dengan daun, dan diterpa musim dingin yang lama. Kau tahu kan ada pepatah 'jadilah sekuat pohon, yang tetap berdiri walau angin menhancurkannya' Aku ingin seperti itu. Lagipula, kau harus sekuat dan setabah pohon, Naruto-kun. Jika aku pergi nanti, kau harus bisa urus dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tertegun. Sejenak mendelik tak suka pada sang istri. "Hime-chan, jaga bicaramu. Apa maksudnya itu? Kau mau pergi? Kemana? Hah! Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

Senyuman itu kian melebar, dirasa mata jernih sang suami memburam. Memancarkan sinar ketidak relaan yang jelas. Bahkan nada bicaranya mulai gugup. Hinata suka Narutonya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku pergi?" godanya. Mengangkat satu alisnya.

Naruto memalingkan muka. Hinata terlihat gemas, ia meringsek lebih dekat dengan sang suami tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, kau mencintaiku? Kau tak ingin kehilanganku? Sayang.."

Naruto menghela. "Iya. Aku tak takut kehilanganmu. Kau tak boleh pergi jika aku tak mengijinkan."

Hinata terkekeh. "Ish..kau tak boleh bilang begitu. Bagaimana pun juga, semua orang pasti mati. Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Namikaze. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Aku juga."

Naruto menatapnya datar. "Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, maka kau harusnya mau memakai jacket ini."

Hinata menghela berat. "Ugh.. aku tak mau."

Pemuda itu menggeleng keras. Lalu dengan paksa memakaikan jacket coklat susu tersebut kepada si pendumal.

"Nah..ini baru istriku." gadis itu masih saja cemberut. "Kemarilah, Sayang."

Naruto memeluk sang istri disertai kecupan ringan pada kepalanya. Hinata mengulum senyum malu.

"Bagaimana-kau suka?"

Ah..jika hangatnya seperti ini, bahkan Hinata mau setiap hari. Jacket dari sang suami, ditambah pelukannya. Hihi..Hinata suka.

Alasan ia tak mau mengenakan jacketnya, karena ia ingin pelukan suaminya.

Fin.

Masih cerita dari judul yang sama "Cho Family" milik saya. hanya dengan cast yang berbeda, tersedia lengkap di wattpad.

follow akun wattpad saya @AshimaNur


End file.
